Rin's new friend
by Metal Angel Clover
Summary: Rin makes a new friend out of a wandering sorceress, who soon joins their little group. Jaken hates her, and Sesshoumaru couldn't care less... or could he? (SesshOOC?) Rated PG-13 just in case.


Author: Okay, writing this fanfic took a LOT of courage. Why? Well, I've never writen an anime fanfic before, (and my Fire Emblem diary doesn't count) and I've never written a romance EVER. And I've seen very little of the anime, although I've read most of the manga.

Inu Yasha: GOD but you can sure gab! Don't you ever shut up?

Author: (glares at Inu Yasha) Anyway, I've always been a fan of a Sesshoumaru/Rin pairing, however, I realized that with the wonders of fanfiction, I could make my own character and have Sessh-san fall in love with her. But I'm not sure how that'll go over, so if enough people say they hate it, I'll give up my Sessh/OOC dream. (And please don't give me any Inu/Kikyo or Sessh/Kagome pairings; I just hate those.) Also, note that Rin and Jaken call Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru-sama. This is because sama means basically the same thing as "Lord". Plus, it sounds more authentic.

Inu Yasha: Get on with it already!

Kagome: R&R!

Author: Wait, how'd you two get in here?

----------------------------------------------------------

Rin scampered happily in the large field, picking up wildlflowers. She hummed a little tune to herself as she skipped along. "Sesshoumaru-sama's late again." Rin was perfectly used to this; Sesshoumaru was late most of the time.

Not that she cared; she enjoyed playing in the grass and picking flowers. There wasn't much else to do while she waited for Sesshoumaru and Jaken. She didn't like Jaken much, and she probably never would. But oddly enough, she adored Sesshoumaru-sama.

Rin plopped herself down on the ground and began making a daisy chain, still humming the odd little tune. Suddenly she heard a soft sound. Rin looked up and peered around. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Is that you?"

The sound came again, louder this time; almost like a soft snarl. A little frightened, Rin squeaked, "Jaken-sama?" Now she could hear thudding feet, huffing of breath and clicking noises.

Rin was quite scared by now. She stood up and began walking away from the sounds, her heart beating loudly.

-------------------------------------------------------

Yuna sighed and sat down on the soft grass, dropping her magic staff to the side. She didn't care if grass stains got all over her red kimono pants and white kimono shirt. At the moment she didn't care about anything; she was too tired from walking so long.

She leaned forward and her shoulder-length shaggy black hair fell in her face, hiding her large brown eyes. Suddenly the charm around her neck started glowing. She quickly stood up and look carefully at the charm. It was designed to start glowing whenever demons were around. Suddenly a shrill scream split the air.Yuna grabbed her staff and ran in the direction of the scream.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rin was running as fast as she could across the field. A large group of demons was chasing her, and getting closer every.second. One of them slashed out at Rin, cutting her leg. Rin gave a yelp of pain and fell to the ground. The demons were almost to her when suddenly there was a bright flash of light.

"Lightning Strike!"

Two of the demons were instantly split in two. Yuna stepped forward from the forest and pointed her staff at the demons. "Isn't killing little girls too easy for you? How about trying me?" As she spoke, a strong gust of wind wrapped around Rin and pulled her swiftly over to Yuna. The demons gave enraged snarls and lunged at the two.

Yuna quickly pulled Rin behind her and leveled the staff at the demons. She looked over her shoulder and asked, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"R-Rin."

"I'm Yuna. If anything happens to me, grab my staff. It'll protect you."

Rin nodded tearfully. Yuna smiled and faced the demons again, who were almost to them. She closed her eyes and cried, "Earthquake!"

A large crack split open the earth and half of the demons fell into the chasm. As the earth closed again, the rest of the demons lunged toward her. She quickly thrust her staff into the ground and the earth opened again and the rest of the demons fell in.

However, Yuna had made a fatal mistake. In opening the crack again, she had released the demons that weren't killed the first time. And they were even angrier this time. Yuna could only give a gasp of surprise and shock as she was slashed visciously all over her body, their poisoned claws digging deep.

Yuna dropped to the ground with a cry of pain, feeling poison seeping through her body. She was dazed from pain, but in the back of her mind she could hear Rin's voice calling her name and felt Rin tugging at her, trying to pull her into the forest. She managed to open her eyes, and through a red haze, she saw the demons closing in on them.

"R-Rin... Run... Grab my staff and get out of here..." Rin didn't move, however. Yuna moaned, "Rin..." Suddenly the remaining demons split in half. Yuna managed to look up and see a youkai standing in front of her. He had long white hair and his eyes were amber. Yuna stared in horror, sure that they were about to die. Rin gave a cry of delight.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Well, what did you think? That's it for the first chapter! (turns to Kagome and Inu Yasha) Well? How'd you get in here?

Kagome: The door.

Author: 00;; What?

Inu Yasha: She said the door. Are you deaf?

Author: Um... No... I really need a lock...

(The wall crashes in)

Author: ACK!!

Sango: (pokes head in and looks around) This is the place, Miroku.

Miroku: (walks in through the hole and looks at the author) Well, aren't you a pretty girl?

Author: Eh? What?

Miroku: Will you bear my child?

Author: .... Find happy place... Find happy place...

Sango: (beats Miroku into the ground with her boomerang) Lecherous perv!

Author: Why me?


End file.
